


iwaoi dump   :-)

by sugakin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip, iwazumi, post smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugakin/pseuds/sugakin
Summary: in which i give in to my list of iwaoi oneshots & weakness for those two idiots n decide to finally write all of them.
Relationships: IwaOi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	iwaoi dump   :-)

**Author's Note:**

> very unmotivated in my writing right now, so im sorry if this draft is short. i just love iwaoi sniff ;( had to get this out. hope you enjoy <333 ( keep in mind that all characters are aged up! )

breathily quiet curses dripped from their lips around the otherwise deafening silence of the dimly-lit room as iwaizumi collapses at tooru’s side, a fine sheen of sweat glossing his tan-hued forehead.

not either one of them made an effort to cast light across the room from the lamp sitting on the nightstand or rather move at all, for the exception of letting their limbs entangle for comforting warmth. rough, whispered reassurances were passed among the two, mostly from the shorter, who had his calloused fingers dancing through the other’s chestnut curls.

“hah... didn’t hurt you, did i?” iwaizumi muttered against the shell of his lover’s ear, accompanied with a loving kiss against the pale, sweat-slicked skin of his temple. pulling back to examine oikawa’s features for his response. his rough, callused fingers cared for him, ghosting along his arms and making sure that oikawa’s priority of heat was fulfilled properly. the palpable gaze and the clearly concerned gentleness of iwazumi’s tone developed a comfortable warmth in the pit of tooru’s stomach. perhaps it was the stir of his arousal but just maybe it was knowing that the precautions hajime took to make sure he was faring well after such an intense session of sex.

the setter’s eyes glowed as a shiver racks through his entire body, and although it was evident he was tired in the way he was slumped against the other’s flushed shoulder, his boyfriend’s words had obviously created a new sort of energy in him. a light blush contrasted his already pink-hued cheeks, heated from the intimate moments they had shared minutes before.

“mmm, i loved it. made up for lost time, didn’t we?” he remarks between gentle pants, a weak laugh escaping his lips as his hazy chocolate gaze wandered to their intertwined fingers that were peeking just above the edge of their covers. tooru studied the other’s hand, the one that had hit his skilled tosses consistently, the one that had pat him right on his jersey number, number one for the captain position, after confidently scoring a round of points in a match. the hand that had run its way along his toned bicep in the dark of their room late at night, an affectionate touch that couldn’t be seen, only felt. clutching his chin with the roughness of a somewhat embarrassed youth while they kissed under the stars that night where hajime had confessed his love to his childhood friend.

the ace mutters a quiet response that snaps the other out of the remembrance of comforting memories, accompanied by a tender kiss against tooru’s head. this relaxed him, causing the taller to settle against his lover’s chest, settled by the warmth of his naturally heated body and the overall aura of being under the sheets with him. at this time the most, was when tooru felt extremely at peace. when with his boyfriend, the threatening storm clouds of anxiety, worry and insecurities outshined by the very being that was iwaizumi hajime. the brave man who frowned in the face of danger, shielding the one who he loved from any oncoming threats that could potentially hurt insecurity-prone oikawa.

“hajime?”

“what is it?”

tooru’s lips curl upwards, forming a tired grin, head shifting slightly up so he’s able to eye the shorter. he finds himself sporting a furious, fervent red once more, not exactly because hajime’s gazing at him curiously with those gorgeous forest irises, but because he’s lost all ability to form coherent sentences after making eye contact with iwaizumi. all he can think of is how remarkable it was that oikawa was able to focus at all those volleyball games when side-by-side with such a stunning specimen. tooru could never figure why hajime himself never had a fanclub, why he was never recognized for the god-like looks he was graced with.

“c’mon, spit it out. i’m tired, you know.” he grumps, eyelids fluttering to establish his spoken point. though anyone who knew iwa would understand that he didn’t mean the weary aggression dwelling in his tone. the male of subject was trying his hardest to hold in a smug grin, for he somehow knew exactly what oikawa was thinking about.

tooru whines his complaint softly in protest, curling tighter along the outline of hajime’s muscle-carved bare chest. “i don’t want to leave you again.” he says quietly.

hajime softens, for he had expected something else to leave the other’s lips. perhaps an offhanded comment or remonstrance of sorts. but hearing his words, sounding so shrill and quiet, so... unlike tooru, it certainly deadened any reply he had at the ready. 

it brought an onslaught of memories summoned back into iwazumi's mind, back when his boyfriend took to beating himself up from the guilt of losing a game. as if it was his fault that they lost, that he didn’t score enough or that he let himself be distracted to figure out the team’s ultimate motive. he remembered the methods of helping tooru regain his confidence in his skilled abilities but most importantly, himself.

“i wanna tell you something, tooru, and you need to listen up, okay? i can’t tell you how proud i am of how you’ve pursued your dreams so determined, even after you’ve failed time and time again. you’ve never let it stop you, right? you’ve kept going like the strong person you are. because you know that you can do it. you had the knowledge that you could persevere even when we didn’t make it to nationals- and here you are, playing for argentina and representing them. you knew that we would be apart, maybe for long periods of time at some points. but you couldn’t- and wouldn’t- let this opportunity pass you by just to stay with me, i know it killed you to have to leave me, but we both were aware of the sacrifices that had to be made. and you know what? i don’t regret a thing. because when i see you on tv, immaculate in that spotlight as you score again and again, smiling that beautiful grin of yours, i couldn’t be happier knowing that you’re doing what you love  
. so yeah, baby, i won’t want to see you go either, but knowing that you’re going places and i’ll be there to support you you all the way through? it makes the pain ease.”

tooru’s lips twitch, unable to speak due to his semi-shocked state. his boyfriend was never a very eloquent man, and more of a person of action. so he wasn’t very surprised when iwaizumi connected his lips to the other’s, his mouth moving uncharacteristically soft against tooru’s. the taller melts into the kiss, fingering his boyfriend’s thick locks. a moan slips out oikawa’s mouth as his eyebrows contort softly at the sensation of hajime’s tongue sliding across his plump lower lip.

he pulls away soon after, a smile growing on his features and cascading his long fingers through the dark, spiky hair of his boyfriend. “oh, hajime...” oikawa mutters, pulling him back towards his mouth and kissing him with more aggression. iwaizumi grips the other’s hips, growling slightly as he disconnects from tooru, pushing him down against the sheets with a newfound strength. smirking at the feel of oikawa desperately bucking his hips up to meet hajime’s, he leaned down to his ear, letting his tongue trace along the shell and savoring tooru’s shiver that the action earned him.

“ready for round two?”


End file.
